


Just Another Day For Young Justice

by AZC (A_Z_C)



Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Team as Family, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/AZC
Summary: What is says on the tin
Relationships: Members of the Team & Members of the Team (Young Justice)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Roasted Server's Christmas Fic collection





	Just Another Day For Young Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Widdleweds_Roasted_Christmas_Fic_Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Widdleweds_Roasted_Christmas_Fic_Collection) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> A: look I did not say it was a good idea. I said it was an idea and everyone else decided that we could follow it  
> B: I’ll be sure to remind everyone that all your ideas are terrible and we should ignore you when you haven’t slept in a week  
> C: Well, at least it was fun  
> B&D: which part of, we nearly died 5 times, 5 different ways is fun to you?!  
> A: but hey! At least we got to pat a dog!  
> E: Dog was good

It started in a dungeon, nobody remembered how, exactly, the seven teen heroes had ended up in the dungeon. 

Bart was laying on top of Anita, who had her head pillowed on Cissie’s stomach. Cissie’s foot was shoved against Cassie’s side, who was resting her legs on top of Tim’s chest. Tim was pressed up against Conner who was sleeping on top of Greta.

All of them woke up at once. They did not know where their weapons were and for those with power, the found themselves cut from what made them  _ more than. _

It was not a happy bunch who looked at each other and the windowless, single door-ed room in confusion.

“Okay, enough!” Cassie shouted, instantly calling attention to herself, while everyone, save Tim(surprise!), ran around like headless chickens(quite literally in Bart’s case). “What are the last things you remember?”

“Drinking the fruit punch mixed with coffee because Superboy dared me to.” Bart said, not physically being able to vibrate and run at the speed of light did not stop him from still moving so much that it almost gave a phantom feel that he was about to vibrate out of his own skin.

“Superboy!” The admonishment was instant and carried more than one voice.

"Ew!" someone else added.

“So that’s where my coffee went!” Tim exclaimed, hopping up and turning a glare so frosty on Kon, it was a wonder the other didn’t freeze on the spot and turn into an icicle.

“Well,” started Kon, resolutely ignoring his best friend even as he power-walked to hide behind an unamused Cassie, “The last thing I remember is following Robin’s plan to infiltrate the enemy base so-”

“I made the plan while I was sleep-deprived and decaffeinated!” Tim protested, causing Cissie to groan and pray to a higher power.

Kon, deciding that he was safe behind Cassie, could not help but point out, “And yet we still followed your plan, so  _ technically _ -”

Tim’s glare could have rivalled the arctic circle, “Look I did not say it was a good idea. I said it was an idea and everyone else decided that we could follow it.” 

Cissie snorted, “I’ll be sure to remind everyone that all your ideas are terrible and we should ignore you when you haven’t slept in a week. Which wait!  _ I did _ .”

Before Tim, or anybody else could object, Bart cut in, “Well, at least it was fun!”

Cassie and Cissie turned a glare on him so fast the speedster eep’d, “Which part of, we nearly died five times, five different ways is fun to you?!”

Tim sighed, voice dead as he looked at Bart, “But hey! At least we got to pat a dog!”

His fake cheer was almost more painful than the frosty glare aimed at Kon.

Anita, who had been looking around the cell to figure out their situation, snorted, “The dog was good, solid ten, but won’t be helping us get out of here.”

Greta, who had been standing to the side, looking distressed at the argument, nodded her head, “We need to figure out what happened.”

Everyone sighed.

“The last thing I remember is that ouroboros guy throwing a flash bomb.” Tim said, looking around at his team.

Anita crossed her arms. “Same as Robin, I heard a shout and then the guy was there and it was suddenly very bright and then I woke up here.” 

Kon nodded his head, leaving the safety behind Cassie, “Same, but I think I also heard a sonic boom sort of thing? I was too disorientated to do anything at that point and then the flash bomb went off so it’s moot. Once I get that bastard who did this, I am going to plummet him!” 

“Wait sonic boom? Secret, could this be like the time in the basement?” Tim questioned contemplatively, eyes wide behind the mask.

Greta’s eyes widened, “I’ll try!”

She closed her eyes and concentrated and then, with a gasp, turned into her smoke form before slamming against the door. The wood glowed an ugly green for a moment and suddenly Greta was gone.

Before anybody could do more than blink in surprise, they head a shout and a grunt and then the door opened, their friend on the other side.

“Hurry!” she said, throwing a look behind her, “I think, I accidentally tripped the alarm!”

The teen heroes did not need to be told twice, they all raced out and slammed into the oncoming guards.

It took another hour, and then one more, before they found the room with their weapons and a way to get their friend’s powers back.

Kon had a mighty time beating the guys who had dared wrong him senseless and flirting with every pretty person that moved. Bart, as always, darted around and was a helpful hindrance to the enemies who easily felled. Cissie, more frustrated than she had been in quite some time, back to back with Anita, let her anger loose and together they took out more bad goons that Kon and Cassie combined. Greta hovered, turning into a scary monster and driving goons back into the fold where Kon, Bart, Cissie and Anita were making quick work of them.

Cassie, mostly kept watch as Tim hacked the systems and exposed the evil originations, evil  _ evil _ plans.

And that was how Young Justice saved another day.

Red Tornado was still unamused when they explained to him how and why they got waylaid _grocery shopping._

**Author's Note:**

> Look I don't even know okay? Blame the muses  
> Still I hope you enjoyed this Unbeta'd mess!  
> Leave a Comment and Kudos?


End file.
